In general, excavators are employed for civil engineering and construction for highways, harbors, bridges, darns, buildings, and urban development, and produce loud noise in the course of compacting, crushing, and digging the ground by ramming, rotating, and drilling operations.
Especially, the excavator has a breaker or a nipper unit mounted on its boom to excavate the base rock, a concrete structure, or the hard ground or rake the soil on the ground. While the excavator is operating, the vibration produced by the breaker or the nipper unit is directly transferred to the boom. Such vibration causes the noise and, as the noise is transferred to the boom, the noise is amplified.
To solve such problems, Korean Laid-open Patent No. 2006-0033893 has disclosed a nipper for an excavator.
In the disclosed patent, the nipper for an excavator includes a connection mounting unit which is fixedly connected to a boom of the excavator, a blade body which is rotatably connected to the connection mounting unit and is for excavating the soil, and a vibrating unit which provides vibration to the boom of the excavator.
Since the nipper according to the Korean patent has the blade body rotatably mounted on the boom of the excavator and the vibrating unit is installed on the blade body, the vibration is transferred to the boom through the blade body. As such, the vibration transferred to the boom is amplified to cause inconvenience of control of the excavator, and moreover may result in damage on the excavator.